The subject matter described herein relates generally to electrical devices and, more particularly, to heat exchange assemblies for use with an electrical device and methods of assembling an electrical device.
At least some known electrical devices include a housing and an electrical component that is positioned within the housing. The housing includes a pair of outer walls, a pair of wedge locks coupled between the outer walls, and a heat sink coupled to the outer walls. In addition, known electrical devices include a heat exchange assembly that includes a heat spreader bar coupled to the electrical component and the wedge lock to facilitate transferring heat from the component to the heat sink. Known heat spreader bars include a solid copper plate that forms a tortuous heat path from the component, through the heat spreader bar, through the wedge lock, and to the heat sink. Because of the distance heat must travel along the heat path from the electrical component to the heat sink, known electrical devices have a limited heat transfer capacity.
During operation, the electrical component generates heat which may cause damage to the electrical component. As an amount of heat generated by the component is increased, the amount of heat being transferred through the heat path is reduced, causing an increase in the component operating temperature. As the temperature of the electrical component is increased, an operation of the electrical device may be adversely affected, and an operational reliability of the electrical component is reduced. Moreover, over time, the increased operating temperature may cause damage and/or failure of the electrical component, which results in an increase in the cost of operating and maintaining the electrical device.